


Good Times Bad Times

by nucodiangelo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gay Shiro (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Lesbian Allura (Voltron), Lesbian Pidge | Katie Holt, Multi, groupchat au, ill add tags later probably, this is gonna be full of gayness and memes im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-03-27 04:57:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13873635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nucodiangelo/pseuds/nucodiangelo
Summary: the college/groupchat!au no one fucking asked for





	1. furries

**Author's Note:**

> yes, yet again i'm naming my fics after songs

**_PrincessALslibrary.tumblr.com_ **

_Hi! So lately I’ve been seeing lots of people on my dash starting up groupchats with their mutuals, so what the heck I guess I’m going to be doing that too! Uhm, I would really like to hopefully get some friends through this, so if you live in the California area, or like close states, like or reblog this post, and I'll message you all about ur messaging-platform of choice by the end of the week. I'm really not scary so please don't be afraid to be a part of this!_

 

 

**PrincessAL has added hunkey, lazulot, takashishi, pidgeotto and keithhh**

**September 14 th 9:30PM to Groupchat**

**PrincessAL:** hello everyone!

 **Hunkey** : hi

 **Lazulot** : HELLO

 **PrincessAL** : So how about we all introduce outselves? Let’s say name, age, what we do (? Like school or work), uhm like a fun fact, favorite animal and hogwarts house?

 **Keithhh** : hey

 **Hunkey** : oh oh oh

 **PrincessAL** : I swear if one u say u don't like harry potter im gonna have to leave

 **Hunkey** : My name is Hunk, I just turned 20, sophomore in college and studying engineering, minoring in robotics! I work at a coffee shop on campus and a fun fact: I love cooking and I’m really good at it! My hogwarts house is huffelpuff and lions are my favorite animabls!

 **PrincessAL** : Hello Hunk!

 **Lazulot** : animabls

 **PrincessAL** : My name is Allura (it’s a family name) 23, im majoring social anthropology, my hair is white, im a huffelpuff too and my favorite animal is any feline: but mostly lions

 **PrincessAL** : is your name a nickname or is your actual name Hunk?

 **Lazulot** : sksksk can I please tell this story Hunk?

 **Hunkey** : later, after everyone's introduced themselves...

 **Lazulot** : sklkoddjjsko ok

 **Pidgeotto** : Hi guys!

 **Pidgeotto** : My name is Pidge

 **Pidgeotto** : or it’s Katie but I prefer Pidge (and will most likely kill you if you call me katie) and I use them/they pronouns

 **Pidgeotto** : I’m a freshman, majoring in robotics and minoring in chemestry and graphic design,… Fun fact: im gay, slytherin and my favorite animal is also a lion!!

 **PrincessAL** : Hi Pidge

 **Takashishi** : hey everyone

 **PrincessAL** : how come we all love lions?

 **Pidgeotto** : is that even a question? they're just fucking cool

 **Hunkey** : ^^

 **Lazulot** : my favorite animal is the lion too!!!!

 **Pidgeotto** : hells yes

 **PrincessAL** : amazing

 **PrincessAL** : wait Hunk and ... Lazulot do you two know each other?

 **Lazulot** : Hi I’m Lance, just turned 20 and I study astronomy but I kind of want to take some English lit classes too (but that’s so BASIC) I work at the same coffee shop as Hunk!!

 **Lazulot** : what else was there?

 **Lazulot** : FUN FACT - IM CUBAN

 **Lazulot** : oh and im also slytherin, but when Hunk is being mean to me he calls me a gryffindor and thats just plain rude

 **Lazulot** : yeah, Allura, hunk and i grew up together!

 **PrincessAL** : what are the odds of both of you following my tumblr and me following you both back????

 **Takashishi** : I’m Shiro, 25, finishing up my major (psycology), I have a metal arm and my favorite animal is indeed also the lion but panthers are pretty cool too and i'm a huffelpuff!

 **Hunkey** : this is getting weird

 **Hunkey** : but the huffelpuffs are taking the lead so 

 **Pidgeotto** : lets not try and pretend like huffelpuffs aren't the geminis of hogwart houses

 **Lazulot** : SKSKSKSKSKSK

 **Keithhh** : things get even weirder when I tell you all that I also love lions

 **Pidgeotto** : what are the odds

 **Keithhh** : Ok name’s Keith, I turn 19 in october and I don’t really have a major right now, I’m just taking a few classes I guess… Fun fact: I’m shiro’s adoptive brother (I’m kind of hurt that wasn’t his fun fact too), gryffindor and uh yeah lions

 **Pidgeotto** : fucking gryffindor normie

 **Lazulot** : what a basic bihhhh

**Hunkey has changed the chat name to _Lion fanclub_**

**Pidgeotto has change the chat name to _fucking furries_**

**PrincessAL** : ew no stop

 **Lazulot** : [link 1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_X6VoFBCE9k)

 **Pidgeotto** : ;)

 **Hunkey** : Don’t kink shame guys

 **Lazulot** : phphdlrsiua

 **Takashishi** : what is that?

 **Pidgeotto** : what? A furry? Or a kink?

 **Takashishi** : furry

 **Keithhh** : Really shiro?

 **Takashishi** : yeah? 

 **Pidgeotto** : oh my

 **PrincessAL** : Pidge no

 **Pidgeotto** : Pidge yes

 **Hunkey** : … i don't want to see this unfold but i can't look away

 **Lazulot** : just talking about this is a sin

 **Pidgeotto** : want me to enlighten you Shiro?

 **Takashishi** : I guess?

 **Pidgeotto** : [image 1](https://pics.me.me/proud-to-be-an-emo-furry-~drawn-by-rikum-elenium-9615847.png)

 **Pidgeotto** : [image 2](http://i.imgur.com/Z1aHrBW.png)

 **Takashishi** : wait what the fuck?

 **Pidgeotto** : [image 3](https://i.imgflip.com/1jk8wu.jpg)

 **Keithhh** : tag urself im "proud to be a emo furry"

 **Takashishi** : wait

 **Pidgeotto** : [image 4](https://i.imgur.com/FO1ILPI.png)

 **Takashishi** : no what??? Do people get turned on by these? I’m??? NO?

 **PrincessAL** : I went to answer the door for two minutes and this hell broke loose?

 **Hunkey** : MY PURE ASEXUAL EYES

 **Pidgeotto** : I’m sorry

 **Pidgeotto** : who am i KIDDING no im not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> furries be gone
> 
> i love feedback, so please let me know what you think!


	2. hunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't expect updates this quickly i just wrote chapter one months ago.  
> thank you for the amazing feedback on last chapter i was really not expecting that! 
> 
> keep in mind that i'm norwegian and have no idea how the states or college there really works, i do try (for the most part) to do my research but if there's anything you read here thats like hmmmm please just ignore im just a smol northerner

**September 15 th 8:22AM to fucking furries**

**Pidgeotto:** do you ever want to scream with the passion of a thousand suns

 **PrincessAL** : oh bet

 **Hunkey** : yeah

 **Pidgeotto** : WHO let it be a thing that freshman don’t get first choice at which classes they want its fucking ageist and I want to fight them with my tiny but strong fists

 **PrincessAL** : 9 am class?

 **Pidgeotto** : 8!!! Am!!! Class!!!

 **Hunkey** : rip in pieces

 **PrincessAL** : wow ok I know I haven’t had one of those since my freshman year but I still have the emotional scars so I support screaming and also fighting

 **Keithhh** : how much coffee do you need to drink before it’s a health hazard? Bc I’ve had like 3 shots of espresso since 7 am and my hands are shaking and I think I can see coulor

 **Lazulot** : coulor

 **Lazulot** : also what the fuck

 **Lazulot** : its social etiquette to fucking shut the fuck up until at least 10 am bc SOME OF US GOT LATE CLASSES ON TUESDAYS!!!!!

 **Lazulot** : also, Keith, buddy, drink some fucking water and eat something before you pass out

 **PrincessAL** : pfffft, that’s weak Keith, I’ve had more

 **PrincessAL** : why are you on your phone in class Pidge?

 **Hunkey** : yeah definitely eat something keith

 **Keithhh** : [image 1](https://ih1.redbubble.net/image.256775008.1869/poster%2C210x230%2Cf8f8f8-pad%2C210x230%2Cf8f8f8.lite-1u7.jpg)

 **Lazulot** : [image 2](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DM9GpohUEAAlkyM.jpg)

 **Pidgeotto** : klkslkslsklk

 **Pidgeotto** : ok allura here’s the deal…

 **Pidgeotto** : I have a fucking 8 am math class on Tuesdays (which are my Mondays bc I don’t have class on Monday) and it’s a very easy subject for me so my only struggle is attendance and not faceplanting on the desk falling asleep and mostly not having a heart attack due too overload on caffeine

 **PrincessAL** : ok, got it, don’t die

 

 

**9:07AM to fucking furries**

**Takashishi** : I have been screaming with the passion of a thousand suns all morning

 **Takashishi** : also (good) morning

 **PrincessAL** : hi Shiro, morning classes?

 **Takashishi** : work

 **PrincessAL** : where do you work?

 **Takashishi** : hell

 **Keithhh** : he works at the campus pool, as the lifeguard

 **Takashishi** : no its hell, believe me

 **Takashishi** : this morning an education major brought her deployment class of twelve year olds for a swim lesson, and at some point I heard someone say my name and I found myself muttering “I hope its death”

 **Pidgeotto** : big ass mood

 **Lazulot** : welp guess im up then thanks guys

 **Hunkey** : I mean you could just mute your phone

 **Lazulot** : nope, once im awake, my chances of sleeping a normal 8 hours are out the window

 **Lazulot** : you’re at work right hunk? I need coffee

 **Hunkey** : yup come right down

 **Hunkey** : im the only one on shift, so you can control the music

 **Lazulot** : say no more

 **Lazulot** : gotta blast

 **Pidgeotto** : sonic…. He can really move …. Sonic he’s got an attitude…. Sonic … he’s the fastest thing alive!

 **Hunkey** : don’t encourage him Pidge he will hurt himself

 **Pidgeotto** : that’s what im counting on

 **PrincessAL** : I’m sorry Shiro but I would probably drown myself if I was in your… bathshoes? Sandals? Skin?

 **Takashishi** : don’t think I haven’t tried

 **Keithhh** : ok edge lord

 **Keithhh** : Shiro when are you off work? We’re supposed to do the group-skype-thing with grandma at 12

 **PrincessAL** : thank god _im_ not an education major

 **Takashishi** : I’ll be back at my dorm by then

 **Pidgeotto** : you group skype your grandma? That’s the sweetest thing I’ve ever heard and I will definitely be making memes of it later thanks

 **PrincessAL** : you guys go to different colleges?

 **Keithhh** : yeah Shiro goes to college in Arizona, and I’m at San Jose State

 **PrincessAL** : hmm well at least the distance isn’t horrible

 **Pidgeotto** : I go to SJSU too!

 **Keithhh** : cool, maybe I’ve seen you around

 **Keithhh** : what about you Allura?

 **Pidgeotto** : I’m the short person with bigger bags under my eyes than the one on my back, always a huge coffee in hand and always rushing to get to my lessons, oh and also I look fucking lesbian

 **Keithhh** : rings a bell

 **Pidgeotto** : thanks

 **PrincessAL** : I go to San Jose City, actually, but I used to go to SJSU my first two years

 **Keithhh** : why did you switch?

 **PrincessAL** : scholarship, got to study a year abroad for culture studies and sociology

 **Keithhh** : wow cool

 **Pidgeotto** : I just checked google maps to see how far away that is, and I can’t make my sleep deprived mind wrap around the concept that it takes 6 minutes by car but like over an hour by foot? How fast are these people driving???

 **Keithhh** : or how slow are they walking

 **Hunkey** : Lance and I go to SJSU too

 **Hunkey** : also he cracked his phone running here, so please feel welcomed to drag him

 **Lazulot** : I csn barely srr on this thing

 **Lazulot** : ok fucinh rudr

 **Pidgeotto** : I can’t believe this is real life

 **Pidgeotto** : I just want to thank allura, for making this possible for me

 **Pidgeotto** : I want to thank the internet for bringing us together over our shared love for allura’s book reviews

 **Pidgeotto** : Lance…

 **Pidgeotto** : [image 1](http://78.media.tumblr.com/229bb44b58c113fb16813cd3eb9a4db4/tumblr_inline_nvq6zpMWe51rn0x8m_250.jpg)

 **Lazulot** : ok but hunk gsve mr a frrr donut so im ok

 **PrincessAL** : it really is the small pleasures in life

 

**1:55PM to fucking furries**

**Pidgeotto** : so how did grandma time go

 **Lazulot** : brt it wss trrth rottrning

 **Pidgeotto** : Lance you’re forbidden to talk in this chat until you fix your shit

 **Lazulot** : I hsvr 14 dollsrs

 **Lazulot** : so byr 4rvr I gurss

 **Keithhh** : grandma was fine thanks she transferred us both money 

 **Keithhh** : hmm wonder if i should buy a new phone...

 **Lazulot** : [image 1](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DVqZON8UQAICzrL.jpg:large)

 **Hunkey** : am I the only one in class?

 **Pidgeotto** : no I’m in my last class of the day

 **Keithhh** : yeah no im in class too

 **Takashishi** : god I wish I wasn’t will this day ever end

 **Pidgeotto** : is shiro always this relatable?

 **Keithhh** : I’m actually impressed by how little effort he put into his “im totally an adult I love school and work im a functional member of society” act this time

 **Keithhh** : but yes he is

 **Hunkey** : I didn’t take my chances while on work to drink free coffee for some stupid reason and now I feel like im going to pass out in the middle of robotics class

 **Pidgeotto** : that’s blasphemy and you know it

 **Hunkey** : I feel gods wrath, don’t worry

 **PrincessAL** : I just got out of class!

 **PrincessAL** : and now I have to wait two hours for my next one…

 **PrincessAL** : which reminds me to ask Hunk and Lance about Hunk’s name

 **PrincessAL** : we forgot about it last night and I need something to waste my time with while I wait for my philosophy prof to show up

 **Hunkey** : hi this is Lance on Hunk’s phone

 **Hunkey** : sit the fuck down bc this story might cause hysterical laughter

 **Pidgeotto** : is laying on the sofa in the prof building waiting for my professor to get out of a meeting to talk to me about my project fine? I don’t want to sit up

 **Pidgeotto** : I’m dead

 **Keithhh** : wish that was em

 **Hunkey** : em

 **Hunkey** : yes Pidge that’s even better actually

 **Hunkey** : so, Hunk’s dad has like… the worst hand writing ever…

 **Pidgeotto** : oh god is this…

 **Hunkey** : Hunk was supposed to be Hank and when his dad wrote Hunk’s name on the birth certificate, it wasn’t very easy to understand but the doctors did their best, and then when his parents found out about the mistake they found it so funny they didn’t bother to change it

 **Pidgeotto** : jesus Christ

 **Keithhh** : that’s… something

 **Pidgeotto** : that ridiculous and I love it

 **Pidgeotto** : I love your parents Hunk they have my full support and admiration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a comment letting me know what you think!  
> also please appreciate my memes


	3. dwayne the rock johnson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter? im still sick after being bedridden for 2 weeks so im just gonna keep chucking content at you while i still can (going back to school tomorrow, and i have one last chapter ready to go so we'll see how updates will be after this week)  
> I changed a few key facts in chapter 1 bc i kept getting confused about their age so here's their age for this fic - Shiro (25) Allura (23) Hunk (20) Lance (20) Keith (18 but he's turning 19 soon) and Pidge (16) (and then Matt (23) Rolo (22) Nyma (20) and Plaxum (16))

**September 18** ** th ** **5:07AM to** _**fucking furries** _

**Keithhh:**  IM GAY

 

 

 **8:39 to** _**fucking furries** _

**Pidgeotto** : me n u both

 **Pidgeotto** : but

 **Pidgeotto** : did you bolt awake in the dead of night to tell us that?

 **Lazulot** : skskks whst the fuck is this

 **Lazulot** : I mesn, grrst buddy

 **Lazulot** : why is sre ya’ll up so early agsin it’s sgsinst the law and Im calling the policr

 **Pidgeotto** : you’re up too?

 **Lazulot** : yeah I have sn astrology class st 9, but its my only class for the day so im finr

 **Lazulot** : I plsn on going right bsck to bed aftrwards

 **Lazulot** : then wske up, snort a redbull, and then cram for my onlinr trst tonight

 **Pidgeotto** : living the college lifestyle I see

 **Pidgeotto** : that reminds me

 **Pidgeotto** : if you come by the robotics lab at 2 I can fix your phone for you

 **Lazulot** : SRE YOU SERIOUS

 **Lazulot** : UR THR PERSON OF MY DRRAMS

 **Pidgeotto** : yeah yeah bring me coffee and a donut and we’ll be even

 

**1:20PM to** _**fucking furries** _

**Takashishi:** that’s so nice of you Pidge!

 **Takashishi** : also, keith, we been knowing

 **Keithhh** : what?

 **Keithhh** : oh god I don’t remember fucking sending that what the fuck??????

 **Keithhh** : I’ve been hacked I swear

 **PrincessAL** : so you’re not gay?

 **Keithhh** : oh im gay alright

 **Keithhh** : but I don’t recall texting a groupchat of people I barely know telling them that at 5am who am i

 **Takashishi** : my gay little brother whom is gay and also did I mention gay

 **Keithhh** : shiro you literally have a boyfriend

 **PrincessAL** : really????

 **Takashishi** : oh right

 **Takashishi** : yup

 **Keithhh** : I must have had quite some time at 5 am because there’s like 6 almost empty cups of coffee on my desk and a drawing of…

 **Keithhh** : I can’t really tell

 **Keithhh** : image 1

 **Pidgeotto** : is that

 **Pidgeotto** : is that Dwayne the rock Johnson?

 **Keithhh** : oh my god I think it is

 **Pidgeotto** : Keith looking at his drawing:

 **Pidgeotto** : [image 1](https://scontent.fosl1-1.fna.fbcdn.net/v/t34.18173-12/28722086_1853812631356969_179440631_n.jpg?_nc_cat=108&oh=e1183388eabad1f67877a717f0381585&oe=5BAC3533)

 **Keithhh** : im never staying up studying ever again I even slept past my first class f the day

 **Takashishi** : and when’s your next one?

 **Keith** : im leaving my dorm right now, don’t worry dad

 **Takashishi** : :^)

 

 

 

 **4:22PM to** _**fucking furries** _

**Lazulot** : IM BACK

 **Keithhh** : yay…

 **Lazulot** : I don’t even care that I missed 420

 **Lazulot** : pidge is amazing and the cutest and I may or may not have a bruise from where they pinched me when I told them just that

 **Lazulot** : they were also wearing a fucking One Piece shirt so

**Lazulot has changed Pidgeotto to Weeaboo**

**Keithhh:** at least it was one piece and not… something worse

 **Weeaboo** : ok fuck you lance

 **Weeaboo** : I will find you when you sleep and fucking break your phone again

 **Lazulot** : don’t you DARE

 **Hunkey** : lance are you aware that your shift is starting in 4 minutes?

 **Lazulot** : SKAKSOKAOKLSDKO WHAT

 **Lazulot** : fuc I just need to change into my uniform then I’ll be there!!!

 **Hunkey** : yeah I’m leaving now but Rolo is covering for you

 **Lazulot** : I will give him a kiss thanks

 **Hunkey** : please don’t.

 **Hunkey** : he’ll punch you

 **Lazulot** : it’s a price im willing to pay.

 **Hunkey** : [image 1](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DWGOZm_WkAAOHRf.jpg)

 

 

 **6:58PM to** _**Takashishi** _

**Pidgeotto:** so I hope this isn’t like weird or anything

 **Pidgeotto** : but I kind of just thought of something

 **Pidgeotto** : you’re in Arizona… you study psychology... your name is Shiro

 **Pidgeotto** : the odds are too great so im just gonna ask

 **Pidgeotto** : you’re not by any chance the Shiro that’s my brother Matt's "college bro"

 **Takashishi** : I should have figured you were his sister

 **Takashishi** : I knew you reminded me of someone

 **Pidgeotto** : I’ll take that as a yes then

 **Takashishi** : yeah

 **Takashishi** : nice to meet you

 **Takashishi** : really wasn’t expecting it to be like this

 **Takashishi** : but gods funny like that

 **Pidgeotto** : he really is

 

 

**8:14PM to** _**fucking furries** _

**Weeaboo:** ok… any astrology hoes here?

 **PrincessAL** : BET

 **Lazulot** : me? An astrology ho? Its more likely than you think.

 **Weeaboo** : so me and this girl in my class are having a discussion

 **Lazulot** : hit us

 **Weeaboo** : which sun signs are worse… aries, aquarius, scorpio or gemini?

 **PrincessAL** : ok wow that’s a hard one

 **PrincessAL** : and since im a compassionate Virgo I’ll ask you all before I start dragging signs through the filth

 **PrincessAL** : what’s your sun signs?

 **Weeaboo** : I’m an aries and that’s how all of this started

 **Lazulot** : why am I not shocked by this information

 **Lazulot** : I’m a leo

 **Lazulot** : and Hunk’s an aquarius but don’t you dare slander him bc he’s nothing like any other aquarius I’ve met bc he has lovely moon, rising and venus signs

 **Takashishi** : what…

 **Takashishi** : what are you guys talking about

 **PrincessAL** : zodiac signs

 **Lazulot** : astrology

 **Takashishi** : horoscopes and shit like that?

 **Weeaboo** : pretty much yeah

 **Takashishi** : well my birthday’s February 29

 **PrincessAL** : you’re a Pisces

 **Lazulot** : bloob bloob

 **Weeaboo** : anyways

 **Weeaboo** : I said that I think geminis are the worst, but Nyma thinks aries

 **Weeaboo** : and then I said ok but aquarius’? and she mentioned scorpios

 **Weeaboo** : and we kind of agreed in the end but I wanna know what you guys think

 **Lazulot** : aries

 **PrincessAL** : yes sorry Pigde, aries

 **Weeaboo** : [image 1](https://scontent.fosl1-1.fna.fbcdn.net/v/t34.18173-12/28741334_1854800631258169_1289754362_n.jpg?_nc_cat=105&oh=7010d86ac282c65637cd44c93ba76689&oe=5BAD3EA1)


	4. gays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope no one's finding these chapters a little boring because they're building blocks for the rest of the story. i need them to establish things like basic facts about each other and friendship before anything major can really happen but im trying to make it as entertaining and realistic as possible

**September 19** ** th  ** **12:13PM to** _**fucking furries** _

**Lazulot:** I’ve been robbed

 **Lazulot:**  sound the alarm

 **PrincessAL:** what?

 **Keithhh** : ?

 **Lazulot** : someone on our floor stole my oatgurt

 **Keithhh** : what the fuck is an oatgurt

 **Lazulot** : plant-based yogurt for us non-heathens who won’t put nasty stuff in our bodies and who also loves animals

 **Keithhh** : so you’re vegan?

 **Lazulot** : animals won’t have to suffer and go extinct as long as we keep them in our hearts, oh and also don’t kill them all

 **PrincessAL** : I mean

 **PrincessAL** : [image 1](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/a1/42/65/a1426588afeb7a3a58b0592aa46616a5--tea-quotes-latte.jpg)

**PrincessAL changed Lazulot to VeganKING**

**Keithhh** : ok so who stole your oatgurt?

 **VeganKING** : thank you allura

 **VeganKING** : I don’t know

 **VeganKING** : there’s a few suspects

 **VeganKING** : I could just burst into everyone’s room and look through their trash for the container

 **VeganKING** : but don’t want people to think I’m crazy

 **VeganKING** : at least I know it wasn’t hunk because he would never do that to me

 **VeganKING** : and also because he makes all his own oatgurt and plantmilk from scratch bc he’s amazing

 **Weeaboo** : you know that episode of fairly god parents where timmy’s dad really wants that trophy and its that one meme thats like “this is where I’d put my ____! IF I HAD ONE” that’s Lance now

 **VeganKING** : [image 1](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DKJyTfwXoAA-7uW.jpg)

 **Weeaboo** : I would actually make it a meme but I don’t care enough

 **PrincessAL** : lmao

 **Weeaboo** : wait… you live in Newloves building?

 **Keithhh** : whats Newloves building?

 **Keithhh** : we’ve been here like a month how do you know the names of the buildings? I don’t even know where half of my classes are

 **Weeaboo** : it’s the huge dorm building near the art building

 **Weeaboo** : its got like entire floors where people have their own rooms, and most rooms comes with their own bathroom, and then each floor share a huge living room area and a pretty great kitchen

 **Weeaboo** : it’s kind of like huge apartments with lots of en-suites

 **Keithhh** : so you’re telling me they don’t have to eat their breakfast in a noisy cafeteria and don’t have to shower with at least 5 other boys at all times?

 **Weeaboo** : that’s exactly what im saying

 **VeganKING** : yeah me and Hunk live on the fifth floor together its great

 **VeganKING** : all the people on our floor are really cool

 **VeganKING** : EXCEPT FOR WHEN THEY STEAL MY FOOD

 **VeganKING:**  we all make dinner together (its usually a mess since we're like 15 people) once a month like a huge dinner party and then we have movie night every saturday

 **VeganKING:**  TODAY WE'RE WATCHING HARRY POTTER AND THE PRISONER OF AZKABAN

 **Weeaboo** : how the fuck did you get into that building isn’t it like crazy expensive and has a longer wait list than my will to live

 **VeganKING** : hunks dad knows a guy

 **Weeaboo** : I will repeat myself and say that I adore hunk’s dad and really need to get to know him right fucking now.

 

 

 

 

**1:11PM to _fucking furries_**

**Weeaboo** : [image 1](https://scontent.fosl1-1.fna.fbcdn.net/v/t34.18173-12/28832753_1854800617924837_1686839430_n.jpg?_nc_cat=101&oh=67540a1b93e8a8f94fb76d0ea04686f2&oe=5BAD51C4)

 **Weeaboo** : i just reread our convo from last ngiht

 **VeganKING** : ngiht

 **Weeaboo** : Shiro you’re six years old

 **VeganKING** : WHAT

 **VeganKING** : wait WHAT

 

 

 

 

 **2:44PM to** _**fucking furries** _

**Weeaboo** : ok so I think I speak for everybody when I say things

 **VeganKING** : what the fuck does that even mean

 **Weeaboo** : I’m really curious and I think we should know each other’s sexuality and pronouns

 **VeganKING** : oh sure

 **VeganKING** : im pan and use he/him

 **Weeaboo** : I’ve already said mine but I’ll say it again

 **Weeaboo** : I use they/them and so far you guys have been really great at using them so thanks

 **Weeaboo** : and I’m a lesbian

 **Weeaboo** : like hardcore

 **Weeaboo** : like I’ll combust if a boy touches me

 **PrincessAL** : big mood

 **PrincessAL** : I’m also gay and she/her

 **Weeaboo** : it’s making me a little tingly bc I think none of us are straight

 **Takashishi** : yeah well I’m gay too

 **Takashishi** : him/he

 **VeganKING** : watch out straighties the queers are taking over

 **Weeaboo** : the heteros be like:

 **Weeaboo** : [image 1](https://pics.me.me/fuck-we-are-under-attack-15867264.png)

 **Hunkey** : hi I’m panromantic and asexual and I use he/him pronouns

 **Weeaboo** : this is great

 **Keithhh** : gay

 **Weeaboo** : thanks

 

 

 

 

 **5:33PM to** _**fucking furries** _

**VeganKING** : hunk do you need anything from the store???

 **VeganKING** : Rolo drove me here but he only needed French fries and now he’s rushing me please reply

 **Keithhh** : I really need to go grocery shopping soon thanks for the reminder I need to find someone to drive me

 **Keithhh** : I think I have one carrot and some ketchup in my fridge

 **VeganKING** : well if you don’t need any animal products I can get the stuff you need and bring it by your place? You can just pay me back then

 **Keithhh** : seriously?

 **Keithhh** : uh

 **Keithhh** : I don’t want to be a nuisance

 **VeganKING** : no its cool, what you need?

 **Hunkey** : hi sorry I was rushing into work!

 **Hunkey** : we’re making spaghetti again tonight right? So I need tomatoes, whatever pasta you want really, and uhm some herbs! And if you want Quorn you can get that but idc

 **VeganKING** : got it!

 **VeganKING** : Keith?

 **Keithhh** : uhm could you get me some white-people-indian-spice-mix and some potatoes?

 **VeganKING** : aksjjkska

 **VeganKING:**  got you

 **VeganKING** : fuck rolo is at the cashregister just waving at me I really think he would leave without me I hate him

 **Keithhh** : how about putting your phone away and hurrying up?

 **VeganKING** : how about I spit on your potatoes?

 **Keithhh** : I’m gonna peel and boil them anyways feel free

 **Weeaboo** : Lance at the store right now:

 **Weeaboo** : [image 1](https://scontent.fosl1-1.fna.fbcdn.net/v/t34.18173-12/28829048_1854800624591503_124239709_n.jpg?_nc_cat=110&oh=c400347644441f55f4ed1fefe8ce53dd&oe=5BAD60F1)

 **VeganKING** : YUP

 **Hunkey** : OH CAN YOU PRETTY PLEASE GET FLOUR

 **VeganKING** : bitch I just paid

 **VeganKING** : Rolo is pulling his car out of the lot and smirking at me through the store window

 **Weeaboo** : I fucking love rolo tell him I love him

 **Hunkey** : I’ll just steal Rolo’s flour then no prob

 

 

 

 

 **6:23PM to** _**fucking furries** _

**VeganKING** : ok keith where u live? we’re pulling into campus right now

 **VeganKING** : please tell me you live on campus because Rolo’s quote "done with my McShit"

 **VeganKING:**  my last names Espinosa-McClain therefore it was actually pretty funny but don't tell him that his ego doesn't need any rubbing

 **Keithhh** : uhhhhh

 **Keithhh** : pidge

 **Keithhh:**  dorm building by the main cafeteria and right across from that other dorm building

 **Weeaboo** : Charton?

 **Keithhh** : yes!

 **Keithhh** : I’ll come out to the parking lot behind the building to meet you Lance

 **VeganKING** : great we’re there in like 5 sec

 **VeganKING** : there’s like 6 people out here who u

 **VeganKING** : are you tall blonde guy with caps

 **VeganKING** : are you ginger boy smoking

 **Takashishi** : he’s emo and gay you’ll see him

 **VeganKING** : right on cue there’s emo gay boy

 **Takashishi** : ;)

 

 

 

 

 **6:33PM to** _**Hunkey** _

**Lazulot** : Houston we have a problem

 **Hunkey** : did you drop the bag of groceries down the stairs again?

 **Hunkey** : I told you to take the elevator when you’ve been food shopping I don’t care about you’re stupid bet with Axel

 **Lazulot** : nonono

 **Lazulot** : I’m still in the car with Rolo he had to drop something off at a friends

 **Lazulot** : a lady friend too may I add ;)))

 **Hunkey** : oh oh oh cute girl with yellow hijab???

 **Lazulot** : YES

 **Hunkey** : she’s been coming by work when he’s on shift

 **Hunkey** : she’s very nice!

 **Hunkey** : but if it’s not that then what’s up?

 **Hunkey** : you’re not going to make me guess are you?

 **Hunkey** : because I wont do it and then you’ll get upset

 **Lazulot** : its keith

 **Hunkey** : oh?

 **Lazulot** : I don’t really know what I was expecting

 **Lazulot** : but that was DEFINITELY not it

 **Lazulot** : we can’t find parking is someone hosting a pre-drinks party somewhere in the building

 **Lazulot** : there’s so many cars here

 **Hunkey** : what do you mean?

 **Hunkey** : about keith not parking

 **Hunkey** : I think the seventh floor are celebrating something idk

 **Hunkey** : was he mean to you or something?

 **Lazulot** : nono he was nice, a little shy maybe? Like kind of shut-off but he paid me extra for the effort of shopping for him and when I left he said “talk to you later?”

 **Lazulot:**  do you think the seventh floor will let us party with them or?

 **Hunkey** : honestly if you don’t tell me the problem right now I’ll lock the front door and not let you in

 **Lazulot** : he’s the cutest boy I’ve ever seen in my LIFE

 **Hunkey** : oh

 **Hunkey** : that type of problem

 **Hunkey** : I’ll get the facemasks and cookies ready then

 **Lazulot** : you are my HUSBAND thank you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my favorite part about writing this fic is not caring about typos  
> also look at me projecting my sexuality / views on eating meet on my characters (i've always hc Lance, Hunk and Allura as vegetarians/vegans even though in canon Lance is like milk stan nr 1)
> 
> don't hesitate asking question!


	5. lance's pink hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you're lovely comments keep me going, you have no idea what you're feedback means to me, thank you!
> 
> i decided to change Lance's major to astronomy bc i know shit all about aviation

**September 21 st 8:59AM to _fucking furries_**

**Takashishi** : keith is this you

 **Takashishi** : [image 1](https://scontent.fosl1-1.fna.fbcdn.net/v/t34.18173-12/28829820_1854892937915605_444986775_n.jpg?_nc_cat=105&oh=fa2738855599fca444b7df4b6298f466&oe=5BAC6AA5)

 **Keithhh** : that’s racist

 **Keithhh** : oh shiro you sent that

 **Keithhh** : then yes

 **Keithhh** : [image 1](https://scontent.fosl1-1.fna.fbcdn.net/v/t34.18173-12/28537926_1854800621258170_868416940_n.jpg?_nc_cat=111&oh=8b28dd94b4984af188069e98658a5e23&oe=5BAC4D03)

 

 

 

 

**9:12AM to _fucking furries_**

**Hunkey** : Lance can you bring me a coffee when you’re off work?

 **Hunkey** : I’m at the robotics lab

 **VeganKING** : im not off until like 1

 **VeganKING** : but yeah sure

 **Weeaboo** : I’m on my way to the lab to finish my project want me to get you a coffee hunk? I’m going to get some myself anyways

 **Hunkey** : my savior!!

 **Hunkey** : I didn’t have time this morning because we had a seminar at 8 and I slept through my first alarm

 **Weeaboo** : wow rip

 **Weeaboo** : I’ll be there in like 10 minutes, where are you sitting?

 **Hunkey** : all the way in the back

 **Hunkey** : why are you awake though? I thought you didn’t have classes on Mondays

 **Weeaboo** : yeah no I don’t but I’ve got this project that I kind of didn’t start until Friday that’s due tomorrow so I need to spend all day on it and im already sensing that I wont have time to eat or enjoy living today

 **VeganKING** : sometimes it be like that:/

 **Hunkey** : well I only have one more class at 12 and I don’t have work today

 **Hunkey** : I could come back to the lab and help you with your project? I could bring leftover food too, so you won’t starve

 **Weeaboo** : honestly that would be amazing

 **Weeaboo** : are you always this nice?

 **VeganKING** : he really is

 **VeganKING** : he’s my angel

 **Weeaboo changed Hunkey to Sunshine** **(** **っ** **˘з(˘** **⌣** **˘ )** **♡**

 

**10:37AM to _fucking furries_**

**PrincessAL** : I want death

 **Takashishi** : yeah mood

 **Takashishi** : whats up?

 **PrincessAL** : I hate gen ed classes and I hate that I just didn’t get them over with my freshman year

 **PrincessAL** : well I love my public speaking class

 **PrincessAL** : but I have a 9 am double art class on Mondays and I can’t do art for shit

 **PrincessAL** : I want to fight past me for choosing art instead of ANYTHING ELSE

 **Weeaboo** : shiro are you with matt?

 **Takashishi** : yeah I’m not really an art person myself

 **Takashishi** : I think he has science right now? I’m in sociology class

 **Takashishi** : how come?

 **Weeaboo** : I tried calling him about moms birthday present

 **Weeaboo** : will you tell him to call me whenever you see him?

 **Takashishi** : sure thing, we’re supposed to meet in the cafeteria for breakfast/lunch at 11

 **PrincessAL** : who’s matt?

 **Weeaboo** : oh yeah fun fact guys shiro is my brother's roommate 

 **PrincessAL** : really?

 **PrincessAL** : that’s really cool

 **Weeaboo** : I can’t believe they were speaking truth when they said “it’s a small world”

 

 

 

 

**11:17AM to _fucking furries_ **

**PrincessAL** : does anyone want to grab lunch in town today? I’m sick of cafeteria food and don’t have class until 3pm

 **Weeaboo** : I would love to but cant

 **Weeaboo** : this project is gonna take all day

 **PrincessAL** : well that rules out hunk too

 **Keithhh** : sorry I have classes back to back until 3

 **Takashishi** : if plane tickets weren’t so damn expensive and if I weren’t so damn broke

 **VeganKING** : I have work till 1 and then a lesson, but how about dinner?

 **VeganKING** : rolo and I had plans do grab dinner at this really great Mexican place in town today, so if you don’t mind him tagging along (and maybe his friend) then that’s an idea?

 **PrincessAL** : the more the merrier!

 **PrincessAL** : should we say around 5?

 **VeganKING** : yes, and Rolo has a car, so we could pick you up at SJCU?

 **PrincessAL** : perfect, thank you

 **PrincessAL** : just let me know when you leave SJS and I’ll give u directions

 **VeganKING** : great

 **PrincessAL** : what about you Keith? Can you make dinner?

 **Keithhh** : yeah

 **Keithhh** : that would be great

 

 

 

 

**11:29AM to _Lazulot_**

**Hunkey** : I can hear your distress from across campus

 **Lazulot** : noooooo im fineeeeeeee

 **Lazulot** : cool cool cool cool

 **Lazulot** : easy breezy

 **Hunkey** : suuuure

 **Hunkey** : so you don’t even care that you’re going to dinner with Keith

 **Hunkey** : the quote “cutest emo since Gerard Way”

 **Lazulot** : I told you that in confidence you aren’t supposed to use it against me

 **Hunkey** : what kind of best friend would I be if I didn’t?

 **Lazulot** : ok point taken

 **Lazulot** : maybe im a little stressed?

 **Hunkey** : I’m just messing around, you know that

 **Hunkey** : you’ll be fine!

 **Lazulot** : well as long as Rolo doesn’t embarrass me I’ll probably be ok

 **Lazulot** : but he’s bringing his lady friend so hopefully he’ll be too busy trying not to embarrass himself to even notice my existence

 

 

 

 

**1:55PM to _fucking furries_**

**Weeaboo** : theoretical question…

 **Weeaboo** : would injecting coffee straight into your veins give you energy faster than drinking it?

 **Weeaboo** : I’m on my second cup and I still feel like I’m sleepwalking just without the sleeping part

 **Sunshine** **(** **っ** **˘з(˘** **⌣** **˘ )** **♡:** heads up im on my way to the lab with food! Hope you like chickpea and spinach pie and homemade cranberry cookies

 **Sunshine** **(** **っ** **˘з(˘** **⌣** **˘ )** **♡:** oh and we should totally do some research on that bc I don’t know

 **Weeaboo** : there’s nothing I would rather put in my body right now

 **Sunshine** **(** **っ** **˘з(˘** **⌣** **˘ )** **♡:** I also picked you up a redbull

 **Weeaboo** : have I ever told you that you are my hero?

 **VeganKING** : hands off he’s mine

 **VeganKING** : if im the vegan king he’s my queen

 **Sunshine** **(** **っ** **˘з(˘** **⌣** **˘ )** **♡:** id be HONORED

 **VeganKING** : (only that I wouldn’t subject him to an outdated, classist, sexist, political system)

 **Takashishi** : pidge I really feel you on the sleep walking thing only I feel like a zombie without the good part

 **Takashishi** : death

 **Keithhh** : I don’t really know why I’m seen as the emo brother

 **VeganKING** : have you SEEN yourself?

 **VeganKING** : you wear fingerless gloves and have an emo fringe!

 **Keithhh** : I do not have an emo fringe you rat

 **Takashishi** : I mean…

 **Keithhh** : ok this is homophobic and I won’t stand for it

 **Weeaboo** : aslaskaslksl

 **Sunshine** **(** **っ** **˘з(˘** **⌣** **˘ )** **♡:** oh shush Lance

 **Sunshine** **(** **っ** **˘з(˘** **⌣** **˘ )** **♡:** you’re really not one to talk, remember your scene phase?

 **VeganKING** : HUNK

 **VeganKING** : you mean of that we do not speak??????????

 **Weeaboo** : bitch

 **Weeaboo** : spill

 **Weeaboo** : I want stories, pictures, videos if you have

 **Weeaboo** : give me the blackmail evidence!!!!

 **VeganKING** : hunk I will never forgive you

 **Sunshine** **(** **っ** **˘з(˘** **⌣** **˘ )** **♡:** don’t worry I wont

 **VeganKING** : thanks

 **Weeaboo** : boo you whore

 

 

 

 

**3:22PM to _fucking furries_**

**Sunshine** **(** **っ** **˘з(˘** **⌣** **˘ )** **♡:** image 1

 **VeganKING** : HUNK THIS IS TREASON

 **Weeaboo** : SKSKLAKASLKKSAL IS THAT LANCE?

 **Weeaboo** : HIS HAIR WAS PINK

 **Sunshine** **(** **っ** **˘з(˘** **⌣** **˘ )** **♡** **has changed the chat name to _pink haired lance is valid_**  

 

 

 

 

**4:58PM to _pink haired lance is valid_**

**VeganKING** : ok keith we’re getting in the car now get ready for pickup

 **VeganKING** : you too Allura we’re there in like 10-15 minutes

 **PrincessAL** : yes sir

 **VeganKING** : sir?

 **VeganKING** : I like that

 **Keithhh** : I’m outside

 **VeganKING** : ok not to be #rude but why is there a guy in a hotdog outfit breakdancing in the parking lot

 **Keithhh** : that’s dave

 **Keithhh** : he does that

 

 

 

 

**7:34PM to _Hunkey_**

**Lazulot** : I might have been mistaken

 **Hunkey** : keith isn’t cute after all?

 **Lazulot** : oh no he’s CUTE alright

 **Lazulot** : in fact, he’s even cuter than I remember which is ILLEGAL but besides the point

 **Lazulot** : Rolo’s lady friend, Nyma?

 **Hunkey** : yeah?

 **Lazulot** : don’t think there’s anything between her and Rolo

 **Hunkey** : and why’s that?

 **Lazulot** : because she’s been making heart eyes at Allura during the entire meal


	6. hopeless lesbian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in light of a recent events I've become a little eeeh about the shipping of MattxShiro, since Matt's age hasn't been revealed, and since I consider myself an anti and my socials a safe-place I've rewritten any part of this fic that was about Shatt and made it platonic! Matt is now Shiro's college roommate, and besides no romantic stuff - little to nothing really changes about the fic / these two's dynamic

**23 rd of September 6:33AM to _pink haired lance is valid_**

**VeganKING:** [image 1](https://scontent.fosl1-1.fna.fbcdn.net/v/t34.18173-12/29004016_1863484263723139_981132302_n.jpg?_nc_cat=105&oh=ee5b03c7e57fdf981751bbf15cba2cf0&oe=5BAD4D50)

**VeganKING** : good morning twinks

 **Takashishi** : this is the worst possible thing to wake up to

 **Takashishi** : why are you up?

 **Weeaboo** : I’m a CHILD lance

 **VeganKING** : no you’re not

 **VeganKING** : well the fire alarm in our building just went off so we’re standing in the parking lot in the rain waiting for things to be cleared

 **Weeaboo** : I’m sixteen???

 **Weeaboo** : I just looked out my window and I see you all in your pajamas

 **Weeaboo** : are you wearing crocS??????

 **VeganKING** : THEY’RE NOT MINE I SWEAR

 **VeganKING** : and WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU’RE SIXTEEN

 **VeganKING** : [image 1](https://scontent.fosl1-1.fna.fbcdn.net/v/t34.18173-12/28741387_1852552998149599_1307946391_n.jpg?_nc_cat=103&oh=1cc018834f7121eb57e216e61359e474&oe=5BAC3F05)

 **Sunshine** **(** **っ** **˘з(˘** **⌣** **˘ )** **♡** **:** ???????

 **Weeaboo** : I don’t know how to make it any clearer?

 **Weeaboo** : I’m sixteen years old?

 **Weeaboo** : I can see you waving your arms around frantically

 **Weeaboo** : calm down

 **VeganKING** : but you’re in college?????

 **Weeaboo** : yeah I’m on a scholarship

 **Weeaboo** : not to toot my own horn but

 **Weeaboo** : toot toot I’m really fucking smart

 **Sunshine** **(** **っ** **˘з(˘** **⌣** **˘ )** **♡** **:** wow that’s really impressive!

 **VeganKING** : WOW

 **VeganKING** : is it weird that I just felt my parental instincts activate and I feel the need to protec 

**Weeaboo** : [image 1](https://scontent.fosl1-1.fna.fbcdn.net/v/t34.18173-12/28537159_1852552974816268_454936743_n.jpg?_nc_cat=105&oh=caa0bb33e3c2eac22ffb8afa8f6f555c&oe=5BAD6898)

 **Sunshine** **(** **っ** **˘з(˘** **⌣** **˘ )** **♡** **:** this means that we’re all senior queers

 **Sunshine** **(** **っ** **˘з(˘** **⌣** **˘ )** **♡** **:** while ur just a smol gay

 **Sunshine** **(** **っ** **˘з(˘** **⌣** **˘ )** **♡** **:** I will guard you with my LIFE

 **Weeaboo** : I hate you both

 

 

 

 

**10:02AM to _pink haired lance is valid_**

**PrincessAL:** I just got into a fight with this guy over slytherins

 **PrincessAL** : he went off about how horrible all slytherins are/were in canon and I was like dude??? Have you read the books???

 **Weeaboo** : ugh I can’t believe

 **PrincessAL** : like I have a deep understanding for the fact that slytherin house was made by a racist ass who wanted every student of his house to be as racist as him but… it wasn’t like that was it?

 **PrincessAL** : this dude was like ‘name one slytherin character that wasn’t evil’ and I literally lost it and I think I cried a bit bc I was so heated

 **PrincessAL** : Regulus black, Andromeda Tonks and Horace Slughorn were all in slytherins and they were good characters?

 **Weeaboo** : I always hit them with the nr 1 most #valid comeback: in the rowling universe Merlin (capital M) was a slytherin so suck my ass

 **Weeaboo** : plus there was a LOT of villains in hp that were in other houses? Like Peter Pettigrew was Gryffindor the oh so holy house of heroes

 **PrincessAL** : LITERALLY WIZARD HITLER – GELLERT GRINDEWALD WAS THE AMERICAN EQUIVELANT OF A GRYFFINDOR

 **VeganKING** : go off queens

**10:39AM to _pink haired lance is valid_**

**VeganKING** : so Allura…

 **PrincessAL** : ?

 **VeganKING** : Nyma, huh?

 **PrincessAL** : I don’t know what you’re talking about

 **Weeaboo** : who’s Nyma?

 **Weeaboo** : you mean Nyma from my class?

 **VeganKING** : Rolo’s friend

 **VeganKING** : she’s really tall and wears yellow hijabs?

 **Weeaboo** : yeah that’s her!

 **VeganKING** : she went to dinner with us yesterday!

 **VeganKING** : she’s pretty, isn’t she Allura?

 **PrincessAL** : I guess

 **Weeaboo** : say no more

 **Weeaboo** : you’re already my parents

 **Weeaboo** : I love my moms

 **VeganKING** : you guess? You two were practically eye fucking during the entire meal

 **Keithhh** : not to pick sides or anything but it was pretty disgusting

 **Keithhh** : Nyma was so busy looking at you she put her elbow in my bean salad?

 **PrincessAL** : you really think she was into me? I mean maybe I had some food on my face or something?

 **VeganKING** : I don’t know how to put this lightly but…

 **VeganKING** : you’re fucking gorgeous and no sane person would give a shit if you had food on your face

 **PrincessAL** : aaaaa ok what do I do?

 **PrincessAL** : I don’t know how to do this

 **VeganKING** : you could just idk talk to her?

 **PrincessAL** : awful advice 

 **PrincessAL** : I’ll think I prefer to just die thanks

 **Weeaboo** : as much as this is #relateble and #lesbianculture

 **Weeaboo** : I agree with Lance

 **PrincessAL** : I never thought I’d see the day

 **Weeaboo** : no me and lance talked the other day about Michael Cera not being a real person and we agreed so I’m a fan of him now

 **VeganKING** : I’m just going to pretend that last part didn’t hurt me

 **Weeaboo** : [image 1](https://scontent.fosl1-1.fna.fbcdn.net/v/t34.18173-12/28537242_1852552891482943_1641360678_n.jpg?_nc_cat=106&oh=9137f3ff16ffda30b0057c5977bd546f&oe=5BAD5955)

 **PrincessAL** : wait what?

 **Weeaboo** : the Michael Cera discourse is not the important thing right now!

 **Weeaboo** : talk to Nyma she’s really cool and funny

 **Weeaboo** : and she’s a slytherin!!!

 **PrincessAL** : … I guess

 **Weeaboo** : I’ll give you her number?

 **PrincessAL** : I GUESS

 **PrincessAL** : what do I even say?

 **PrincessAL** : “hi it’s me from dinner just want to let you know im single, emotionally damaged, sleep deprived and terrible at intimacy!!! I’m the full package baby!!!!!”???

 **VeganKING** : uaguighuhfuflhueflhyeflyhef

 **VeganKING** : just text her like you text us just… flirtier?

 **PrincessAL** : I’m a hopeless lesbian you’re horrible at advice

 **PrincessAL** : but I’ll text her after class

 **PrincessAL** : are you two happy?

 **VeganKING** : never been happier

 **Weeaboo** : I LOVE MY MOMS

 

 

 

 

**12:55PM to _pink haired lance is valid_**

**VeganKING** : keith

 **VeganKING** : is that you? First row

 **VeganKING** : bc I swear if someone else on this campus has that horrible haircut of yours im dropping out

 **Weeaboo** : do it you coward

 **VeganKING** : asgdhjdsglirujllasd shut up

 **Keithhh** : what?

 **Keithhh** : oh hello

 **VeganKING** : I didn’t know you had this class?

 **Keithhh** : well it only started last week and I overslept that day so

 **VeganKING** : why are you taking an astronomy class?

 **Keithhh** : I don’t have a major so I’m just kind of taking whatever classes I find interesting

 **VeganKING** : right

 **VeganKING** : why the fuck are you sitting front row?

 **VeganKING** : planning to hold hands with the prof while he teaches?

 **Keithhh** : no.

 **Keithhh** : I want to be able to see what he’s writing on the board so I can take notes

 **Keithhh** : like a good student

 **VeganKING** : kiss ass

 **VeganKING** : compromise? We’ll meet in the middle and sit on the fourth row together

 **Keithhh** : ugh

 **VeganKING** : I have redbulls in my backpack

 **Keithhh** : original or yellow?

 **VeganKING** : who do you think I am?

 **VeganKING** : yellow of course

 **Keithhh** : coming

 

 

 

 

**3:01PM to _pink haired lance is valid_**

**Takashishi** : keith remember we’re skyping grandma about the San Fran trip at 4

 **Keithhh** : uuuuh yeah

 **Weeaboo** : I’ve been waiting for this moment since I found out you guys group skype your grandma

 **Weeaboo** : keith and shiro’s grandma when she sees their dorm rooms:

 **Weeaboo** : [image 1](https://scontent.fosl1-1.fna.fbcdn.net/v/t34.18173-12/28832813_1853812651356967_1735061664_n.jpg?_nc_cat=100&oh=5a3a3cfa8d4065a6a99ec7eb465dafdf&oe=5BAD5A82)

 **Keithhh** : hey pidge do you take constructive criticism?

 **Weeaboo** : sure

 **Keithhh** : choke

 **Weeaboo** : when I die… then you will realize

 

 

 

**7:12PM to _pink haired lance is valid_**

**Takashishi** : keith and I just discussed something

 **Takashishi** : Our cousin and I are flying to LA this thursday and then we’re driving with Keith to San Fran on Saturday for our grandma’s 70th birthday party

 **Takashishi** : what if we bring Matt (Pidges brother) with us when we go to LA, and then we could all hang out on Friday?

 **Weeaboo** : I have never in my life heard a better suggestion

 **VeganKING** : yes yes yes we could go out to dinner and get drunk!

 **VeganKING** : well our child lil pidgey won’t partake in that last part but !!!fun!!!

 **Weeaboo** : drunk matt is my favorite part about Christmas

 **VeganKING** : looks like Christmas came early this year baby

 **PrincessAL** : aaa that sounds like so much fun

 **PrincessAL** : I could really need a drink actually

 **Takashishi** : great idea Lance

 **Takashishi** : Plax is also sixteen, so she and Pidge can be team sober together and drive us home afterwards

 **Weeaboo** : or dump you in a ditch

 **Takashishi** : both options are perfectly good with me honestly

 **VeganKING** : I can probably convince Rolo to let me have his car that night

 **VeganKING** : which means that hunk can probably convince him

 **Sunshine** **(** **っ** **˘з(˘** **⌣** **˘ )** **♡** **:** sorry I was taking a well deserved nap

 **PrincessAL** : wish that was me

 **Sunshine** **(** **っ** **˘з(˘** **⌣** **˘ )** **♡** **:** I can’t wait for Friday though!

 **Sunshine** **(** **っ** **˘з(˘** **⌣** **˘ )** **♡** **:** I have an even better suggestion though

 **Sunshine** **(** **っ** **˘з(˘** **⌣** **˘ )** **♡** **:** the second floor of our building is hosting a party on Friday so our floor will be pretty much empty

 **Sunshine** **(** **っ** **˘з(˘** **⌣** **˘ )** **♡** **:** so how about we all hang out here and make dinner together?

 **Takashishi** : yes good idea!

 **PrincessAL** : ooo even better!

 **Sunshine** **(** **っ** **˘з(˘** **⌣** **˘ )** **♡** **:** Lance and I have a bunch of alcohol stashed under Lance’s bed so we’ll sponsor the drinks if someone else pays for groceries

 **VeganKING** : [link 1 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5xmuwp0vxlU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some problems with the links to the memes in this fic earlier so if you notice something please let me know and i'll try to fix it!
> 
> i've also changed my url on tumblr to plxxum if anyone wants to follow me!


	7. college is wild

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok hi sorry for literally disappearing off the face of the earth and also sorry i cant promise i wont again ehehe
> 
> so i don't watch voltron anymore bc.... u know.... and i haven't seen the two last seasons but i still love the characters and this fic so im gonna continue it

**24 th of September 10:33am to _pink haired lance is valid_**

**Sunshine** **(** **っ** **˘з(˘** **⌣** **˘ )** **♡** **:** I just watched someone eat shit

 **Takashishi** : you just watched some WHAT

 **Weeaboo** : fgyhujikojihugiyfutd

 **Weeaboo** : [image 1](https://scontent.fosl1-1.fna.fbcdn.net/v/t1.15752-9/42551554_908033196062227_2013585139149307904_n.jpg?_nc_cat=107&oh=1e9daf48751523846696d3445f98a296&oe=5C59E2CC)

 **Sunshine** **(** **っ** **˘з(˘** **⌣** **˘ )** **♡** **:** not literally omg

 **Sunshine** **(** **っ** **˘з(˘** **⌣** **˘ )** **♡** **:** like this guy was on a scooter and he hit a cobblestone and flew over the handle and fucking hit the ground so hard

 **Takashishi** : god I feel so old

 **Takashishi** : _me reading ur texts, tears in my eyes:_ I don’t fucking understand what you’re saying

 **VeganKING** : its fine grandpa we love and respect you anyways

 **Takashishi** : thank you

 **VeganKING** : so hunk what happened with the guy? Is he ok? 

 **Weeaboo:** please tell me someone got it on video

 **Sunshine** **(** **っ** **˘з(˘** **⌣** **˘ )** **♡** **:** no one was filming as far as I know

 **Sunshine** **(** **っ** **˘з(˘** **⌣** **˘ )** **♡** **:** and yeah honestly I was SURE he'd like crushed his skull or smth bc the impact was so intense but he just stood up and got back on the scooter like nothing happened

 **Sunshine** **(** **っ** **˘з(˘** **⌣** **˘ )** **♡** **:** people gave him a standing ovation and a guy in Bermuda shorts yelled “you’re my hero bro!” and then everything went back to normal

 **Sunshine** **(** **っ** **˘з(˘** **⌣** **˘ )** **♡** **:** college is so fucking wild

 **Weeaboo** : it sure is

 **Weeaboo** : wait did this guy just drive his scooter… on campus ground? Or was it like on the road

 **Sunshine** **(** **っ** **˘з(˘** **⌣** **˘ )** **♡** **:** I DIDN’T EVEN THINK ABOUT THE FACT THAT HE WAS DRIVING IN THE MIDDLE OF CAMPUS WHA T HEFCJ

 **Weeaboo** : god think about all the fucked up shit you’ve seen since you started college that you’d never imagine you’d have to see

 **VeganKING** : during my first week the entire floor went out to a bar to celebrate and on the way back to the dorms I watched someone take a shit in the fountain

 **Weeaboo:** [image 1](https://scontent.fosl1-1.fna.fbcdn.net/v/t1.15752-9/42648245_1996496090471399_504235912238989312_n.jpg?_nc_cat=104&oh=9d1733b9cddbc627646f11c5fe108cfa&oe=5C1F0457)

 **PrincessAL** : someone had sex in our campus pool, and we couldn’t use it for two weeks while it was being cleaned bc they were scared there was going to be sperm residue and we were all gonna get pregnant.

 **Weeaboo** : jesusss grhiufej

 **Takashishi** : as someone who works at a campus pool I just wanna say,,,,,, I hope they rot in hell

 **PrincessAL** : its so strange bc college life feels like its happening in another plane of existence like I don’t even think about these things as weird anymore im just like ah yeah there’s a furry in the law building im sure they’re gonne make a great attorney one day

 **Sunshine** **(** **っ** **˘з(˘** **⌣** **˘ )** **♡** **:** no but that’s literally it though

 **Sunshine** **(** **っ** **˘з(˘** **⌣** **˘ )** **♡** **:** once I was telling my younger cousin about something that happened at a dorm party and she was so freaked out and I didn’t even register how weird it actually was bc its college,,,, that’s just how it is here

 **VeganKING** : when I watched someone take a shit in the pond my only reaction was: kin

 **Weeaboo** : college is like,,,,, an alternated universe where no one cares what you do as long as you don’t walk slow or take too long in the communal showers

 **PrincessAL** : its kind of beautiful

 

 

 

**11:45am to _pink haired lance is valid_**

**PrincessAL** : ok so…

 **PrincessAL** : I texted Nyma right…?

 **PrincessAL** : and… we’ve been messaging like… constantly for the past two days…

 **VeganKING** : oh biNCH whats good?

 **PrincessAL** : she’s so funny and cute and she keeps saying sweet stuff to me and im a useless lesbian so I never know how to reply to compliments with anything other than “aaaaaaaa thank”

 **VeganKING** : so she’s complimenting you, huh?

 **PrincessAL** : ,,,,,,maybe so

 **Weeaboo** : ok im in class with Nyma rn and she’s been on her phone for 40 minutes and hasn’t taken a single note…. You’re ruining her academic career Allura

 **PrincessAL** : im telling her to pay attention!!! But she’s sending me memes and I can’t resist the memes!!!

 **VeganKING** : ….. my thoughts are with you Allura….. the memes are too powerful

 **Weeaboo** : im gonna steal her phone now so if she doesn’t reply that’s why

 **Weeaboo** : and if I don’t reply its bc Nyma fucking killed me

 **VeganKING** : rip Pidge, killed on main for interfering with lesbian love….

 **PrincessAL** : its what they deserve, honestly

 

 

**12:12 to pink  haired lance is valid**

**Keithhh** : anyone at SJS seen a red bag laying around?

 **Takashishi** : you lost your bag???

 **Keithhh** : no!

 **Keithhh** : well

 **Keithhh** : depends what you define lost as?

 **Keithhh** : I just left my bag somewhere and can’t remember where?

 **Takashishi** : that’s literally what loosing something is

 **VeganKING** : where did you bring it today?

 **Keithhh** : well I had history in the science building and then passed out at a bench for a few seconds before I went to the arts building

 **VeganKING** : you take art?

 **Keithhh:** yeah

 **VeganKING:** neat neat neat

 **Keithhh:** anyways…

 **Sunshine** **(** **っ** **˘з(˘** **⌣** **˘ )** **♡** **:** is it red with a bunch of paint splashes and patches on?

 **Keithhh:** YES

 **Keithhh:** where did you find it???

 **Sunshine** **(** **っ** **˘з(˘** **⌣** **˘ )** **♡** **:** I was in the info building for a meeting with the guidance councilor anyways so I went and checked the lost and found

**Sunshine** **(** **っ** **˘з(˘** **⌣** **˘ )** **♡** **:** image

**Keithhh** : ah bless u

 **Keithhh** : where can I meet you to pick it up?

 **Sunshine** **(** **っ** **˘з(˘** **⌣** **˘ )** **♡** **:** I’m off for the day

 **Keithhh** : I’m back at my dorm tho

 **Keithhh:** so just say the place and ill be there

 **Sunshine** **(** **っ** **˘з(˘** **⌣** **˘ )** **♡** **:** no stress I’ll just bring it by on my way to the supermarket

 **Keithhh:** there’s really no trouble Hunk…

 **Sunshine** **(** **っ** **˘з(˘** **⌣** **˘ )** **♡** **:** are you always this stubborn?

 **Takashishi:** yes, yes he is

 **Sunshine** **(** **っ** **˘з(˘** **⌣** **˘ )** **♡** **:** Charton dorm building right? I’m like 2 sec away don’t you dare walk out your door

 **Takashishi:** Hunk you’re killing him

**Sunshine** **(** **っ** **˘з(˘** **⌣** **˘ )** **♡** **:** [image 1](https://scontent.fosl1-1.fna.fbcdn.net/v/t1.15752-9/42482970_739010766449579_2449509145573851136_n.jpg?_nc_cat=101&oh=d64f145f675ea7c076dc6210ec31fb78&oe=5C596DAA)

**Keithhh** : [image 2](https://scontent.fosl1-1.fna.fbcdn.net/v/t1.15752-9/42544787_676075556143683_5658561207083204608_n.jpg?_nc_cat=111&oh=e398e71e8c3c0f1fe856da09ec9aa674&oe=5C275DDC)

 

**5:49PM to pink haired lance is valid**

**VeganKING** : not to be a clingy boyfriend but where are you hunk?

 **Weeaboo** : didn’t he go by keiths?

 **VeganKING** : yeah HOURS AGO he should be home by now

 **PrincessAL** : wait you two are actually dating?

 **PrincessAL** : I thought you were just joking

 **VeganKING** : I could never deserve someone like hunk

 **VeganKING** : shjfr we’re just friends

 **VeganKING** : I asked him to be my boyfriend in second grade and he threw up

 **Weeaboo** : he threw up? tfugyhjk

 **Weeaboo:** wow not ur best lance

 **VeganKING** : yeah but to be fair our entire grade got food poisoning that week so I didn’t beat myself up about it too much

 **VeganKING** : when we were all better again hunk told me the only person he would ever date was C3PO from star wars and I didn’t even question it

 **Weeaboo** : biggest ass mood

 **Sunshine** **(** **っ** **˘з(˘** **⌣** **˘ )** **♡** **:** I still haven’t changed my mind

 **Sunshine** **(** **っ** **˘з(˘** **⌣** **˘ )** **♡** **:** and sorry Lance I should have let you know I was gonna be late

 **Sunshine** **(** **っ** **˘з(˘** **⌣** **˘ )** **♡** **:** Keith was watching x-files when I came to drop of his bag, and I haven’t seen that in AGES so I stuck around and yeah

 **Takashishi:** keith…. Let you stay?.... And watch…. X-files with him???..... in his dormroom?

 **Sunshine** **(** **っ** **˘з(˘** **⌣** **˘ )** **♡** **:** well, I didn’t exactly give him much choice, I kind of just screamed a lot and stole one of his bean bags

 **VeganKING:** keith has bean bags?????

 **Takashishi:** im

 **Takashishi:** wow

 **Takashishi:** Keith hasn’t had a friend in years im so proud

 **Takashishi:** I wish I could have been there so I could knock on the door and offer pb &j sanwhiches like the mom I am

 **Keithhh:** you’re really painting an attractive picture of me shiro thank you

 **Sunshine** **(** **っ** **˘з(˘** **⌣** **˘ )** **♡** **:** Keith was a great host

 **Sunshine** **(** **っ** **˘з(˘** **⌣** **˘ )** **♡** **:** Lance I’m on my way home now I just had to run to the store bc I completely forgot that was what I was on my way to do when I got to Keith’s

 **Sunshine** **(** **っ** **˘з(˘** **⌣** **˘ )** **♡** **:** I just got some veggie burgers for dinner

 **Sunshine** **(** **っ** **˘з(˘** **⌣** **˘ )** **♡** **:** aaaaaaaaaaand

 **Sunshine** **(** **っ** **˘з(˘** **⌣** **˘ )** **♡** **:** I GOT YOU OATGURT

 **VeganKING** : [image 1](https://scontent.fosl1-1.fna.fbcdn.net/v/t1.15752-9/42592093_425884434606360_3893517926908559360_n.jpg?_nc_cat=103&oh=471114d8d29e5623d66b3b136bec0540&oe=5C591958)

 **VeganKING:** I cannot BELIEVE you won’t be my boyfriend you’re perfect

**Sunshine** **(** **っ** **˘з(˘** **⌣** **˘ )** **♡** **:** [image 2](https://scontent.fosl1-1.fna.fbcdn.net/v/t1.15752-9/42600250_665797437153910_2938104595102040064_n.jpg?_nc_cat=103&oh=14683841418fea2e39270f73c250f161&oe=5C1B37A6)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are greatly appreciated they are fuel to the fire of my heart


	8. dead parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back in business with TWO chapters in A WEEK? who is she????  
> I had a whole row to myself on the plane (im home for the week visiting my family) so I whipped out my laptop and wrote another chapter

**September 25 th 9:44am**

**VeganKING** : im going to fucking KIL L MYSELF

 **Keithhh** : greetings are so overrated these days, don’t you think?

 **VeganKING** : go be sassy somewhere else kEITH im in agony

 **VeganKING** : this is a day of mourning

 **Weeaboo** : why are you so dramatic at this time of the day

 **Weeaboo** : nothing can possibly have ruined your life already today

 **VeganKING** : you’d be fucking surprised

 **Keithhh** : will you just tell us…

 **VeganKING** : [image 1](https://scontent.ftrd1-1.fna.fbcdn.net/v/t1.15752-9/42532627_2148319258535141_280907074659942400_n.jpg?_nc_cat=102&oh=72297b94b19ec08a5b61e818fad005c2&oe=5C5AB454)

 **VeganKING** : ok so yesterday hunk made these incredible brownies

 **VeganKING** : like fucking angel brownies

 **VeganKING** : its like a brownie cheesecake mix of orgasm in your mouth

 **Weeaboo** : im a child thanks

 **VeganKING** : and I packed myself the last two pieces for lunch bc I have a really long seminar today

 **Keithhh** : in the science building right? I’m there right now if you want me to hold you a seat

 **VeganKING** : thank you keith but im trying to be dramatic here

 **Weeaboo** : its working

 **VeganKING** : and I was in the bathroom at work bc I stopped by for some coffee and a piss and I fucking

 **VeganKING** : I fuckgtuhr

 **VeganKING** : I fuckign dropped my bag in the TOILET

 **Weeaboo** : you dropped your bag with school work and stationery and probably your laptop in the toilet and you’re crying about the brownies??????

 **VeganKING** : yes.

 **Keithhh** : they must have been really good then

 **VeganKING** : beyond youree fucking imagination KEITH

 **Weeaboo** : your*

 **VeganKING** : don’t even pidge I will kms

 **Weeaboo** : [image 1](https://scontent.ftrd1-1.fna.fbcdn.net/v/t34.18173-12/28536254_1852552854816280_65498800_n.jpg?_nc_cat=110&oh=d551daf1f8a648f6149089269d22466b&oe=5BB1604C)

 

 

**10:31 to pink haired lance is valid**

**VeganKING** : also

 **VeganKING** : on a totally unrelated note…

 **VeganKING** : if anyone knows someone selling a laptop for very few coins please send them my way

 **VeganKING** : im a very broke gay with crippling debt

 **Keithhh** : for fucks sake

 **PrincessAL** : hjkfughij

 **Takashishi** : toilet ruin yours?

 **VeganKING** : yes, now lets not talk about it

 **VeganKING** : I’ve been listening to my mom yell at me for fifteen minutes straight

 **VeganKING** : no one knows yelling until they’re heard it in rapid Spanish

 **VeganKING** : im fluent and I can’t tell what shes saying

 **Keithhh** : try me, Shiro’s mom was Chinese

 **Takashishi** : your mom too Keith, don’t try me with ur orphan sob story

 **VeganKING** : wait ur adopted?

 **Keithhh** : yup, Shiro’s family took me in when I was eleven

 **Takashishi** : you’re making it sound like you were some stray dog we found in a ditch and decided to show mercy

 **Keithhh** : I mean same same but different

 **VeganKING** : lmao

 **VeganKING** : what do you mean was Chinese?

 **Keithhh** : ok remember that you’re the one who brought it up when I make this really dark and sad now

 **Keithhh** : car accident, two years ago, I wasn’t in the car but Shiro was, parents didn’t make it, Shiro did

 **Takashishi** : alas metal arm

 **VeganKING** : oh shit

 **VeganKING** : [image 1](https://scontent.ftrd1-1.fna.fbcdn.net/v/t34.18173-12/29939817_1889883311083234_1616286252_n.jpg?_nc_cat=105&oh=97dc37e8878253b778798854f92dceb4&oe=5BB11F3B)

 **VeganKING** : I’m bad with feelings so here’s a meme because a picture says more than a thousand words right?

 **Takashishi** : thanks for the meme Lance is means a lot

 **Keithhh** : believe me shiro and I survived on memes after the accident 

 **Keithhh** : we communicated strictly through memes

 **Takashishi** : adam insisted it wasn’t healthy and that we probably should have talked to each other but I mean we’re here and we’re fine

 **Keithhh** : [image 1](https://scontent.ftrd1-1.fna.fbcdn.net/v/t34.18173-12/29920846_1889883084416590_1941280987_n.jpg?_nc_cat=107&oh=cbc441d343e3d79a53bf8159f4caff38&oe=5BB14BC6)

 **Keithhh** : fine

 **Weeaboo** : WADDUP BITCHES MY LECTURE FOR TODAY WAS CANCELLED

 **Weeaboo** : to everyone in class right now: how my ass taste?

 **Weeaboo** : oh shit I came into this chat with the wrong energy

 **Weeaboo** : let me start over please

 **Weeaboo** : ah man that sucks if ya’ll ever need some wholesome memes to cheer you up im ur person

 **Weeaboo** : that goes for all of you, but im not gonna mention this again bc I’ll only admit to having feelings this one time

 **VeganKING** : [image 1](https://scontent.ftrd1-1.fna.fbcdn.net/v/t1.15752-9/42699606_606738489757704_6202468379320647680_n.jpg?_nc_cat=103&oh=6952b5cd60333bac6ef487f8a48c73ba&oe=5C5CC3F2)

 **VeganKING** : who’s adam

 **Sunshine** **(** **っ** **˘з(˘** **⌣** **˘ )** **♡** **:** ok im sensitive and sad now so I’ll bake you guys some cookies or something for when your coming here next Friday

 **Sunshine** **(** **っ** **˘з(˘** **⌣** **˘ )** **♡** **:** not that cookies will bring your parents back from the dead, but its my form of showing love

 **VeganKING** : you’re*

 **Takashishi** : that would be great hunk, but something tells me you would have baked something anyways, dead paretns or not

 **Sunshine** **(** **っ** **˘з(˘** **⌣** **˘ )** **♡** **:** yeah probably

 **Takashishi** : :)

 **Takashishi** : Lance adam is my boyfriend

 **PrincessAL** : sorry im late to the therapy session I also have dead parents yeet

 **PrincessAL** : I also use humor to mask my crippling grief!

 **Weeaboo** : worm

 **Keithhh** : don’t we all

 **VeganKING** : big mood

 

 

**3:45pm to pink haired lance is valid**

**Keithhh** : I just want to point out to everyone that Lance and I are in the middle of a seminar and Lance has resulted to wearing his hoodie the wrong way around with the hood covering his face to hide the fact that he’s sleeping

 **Keithhh** : although we all – including the professor – are fully aware that he’s sleeping

 **PrincessAL** : draw on his face to punish him, im sure the prof would give you his blessing

 **Keithhh** : I don’t have a pen on me

 **PrincessAL** : you’re in a seminar with no pen?

 **Keithhh** : oh I take notes on my laptop

 **PrincessAL** : aight

 **Sunshine** **(** **っ** **˘з(˘** **⌣** **˘ )** **♡** **:** Lance keeps his pen case in the top pocket of his bag

 **Keithhh** : aaaah

 **Keithhh** : got it

 **Weeaboo** : what are you gonna draw?

 **Keithhh** : image 1

 **Weeaboo** : ah sleeping peacefully I see, not knowing whats in store for him

 **Takashishi** : heeh draw a peenis

 **Weeaboo** : sgyhiujoik

 **Weeaboo** : that’s so generic

 **Weeaboo** : it needs to be something good

 **Sunshine** **(** **っ** **˘з(˘** **⌣** **˘ )** **♡** **:** honestly anything would be bad for lance

 **Sunshine** **(** **っ** **˘з(˘** **⌣** **˘ )** **♡** **:** he puts a great deal into his skincare routine in the mornings to look his best – and Lance always looks his best

 **Weeaboo** : hmmmm

 **Keithhh** : image 2

 **Weeaboo** : ah, a classic

 **Sunshine** **(** **っ** **˘з(˘** **⌣** **˘ )** **♡** **:** wow Lance really suits a mustache

 **Takashishi:** is that a uni-brow?

 **Keithhh** : I can’t believe he didn’t wake up, I spent at least five minutes on the hair strokes of the brow

 **Weeaboo** : may I ask why?

 **Keithhh** : I do art…. If im gonna do face painting im gonna do it right

 **Weeaboo** : I mean it looks great

 **Keithhh** : thank yogrheifudcj

 **Keithhh** : Lance’s awake…

 **Weeaboo** : gyhiujoik

 **Weeaboo** : Lance right now:

 **Weeaboo** : [image 3](https://scontent.ftrd1-1.fna.fbcdn.net/v/t1.15752-9/42495746_432270103963268_5562232744265646080_n.jpg?_nc_cat=106&oh=981ede91d26ba7eff5f10f55d4f62c15&oe=5C21645B)

 **Sunshine** **(** **っ** **˘з(˘** **⌣** **˘ )** **♡** **:** im very glad im not Keith right now

 **VeganKING** : I HATE you all

 **VeganKING** : I mean I’m still incredibly handsome

 **VeganKING** : some may think im related to Frida kahlo because of how snazzy I look with this brow

 **Weeaboo** : good to see his spirit’s hard to break

 

 

 

 

**7:16pm to eat my shorts rolo**

**Hunkey** : care to explain why you’re sulking in ur room Lance?

 **Rolo69** : well

 **Rolo69** : if I were to guess from the rant he gave me on our walk back to the dorms earlier

 **Rolo69** : keith did something

 **Hunkey** : really?

 **Hunkey** : what?

 **Rolo69** : your guess is as good as mine

 **Rolo69** : Lance switches between English and Spanish when he’s angry and I wasn’t really paying attention but I heard Keith’s name quite a few times

 **Lanzulot** : oh ILL TELL YOU

 **Lanzulot** : after our seminar, Keith and I went to the cafeteria for something to eat because we’d been trapped in a classroom for like 8 hours

 **Lanzulot** : and we were having an alright time

 **Lanzulot** : Keith doesn’t speak much and he refuses to take both earpods out while conversing with people but we were talking about pokemon, discussing which game is best – sapphire or ruby

 **Lanzulot** : then this guy walks over and he starts chatting up keith but keith doesn’t really give him much to work on and at first im like really amused bc this guy is trying really hard to flirt and Keith is just giving him deadpan replies and sipping his drink

 **Lanzulot** : and then the bastard asks Keith out right in front of me????

 **Lanzulot** : and I was like ok lmao but THEN KEITH SAID YES????

 **Rolo69** : I’m a little confused here

 **Rolo69** : why is this a problem?

 **Hunkey** : eh

 **Lanzulot** : I mean what if keith and I were dating?

 **Lanzulot** : WE’RE NOT

 **Lanzulot** : but the guy didn’t know that

 **Hunkey** : so you’re angry at the guy for not assuming you and Keith were dating, or you’re angry at Keith for saying yes to go on a date with him?

 **Lanzulot** : uH

 **Lanzulot** : both?

 **Lanzulot** : when you say it like that you make it sound really stupid

 **Rolo69** : it’s pretty stupid

 **Lanzulot** : shutu up rolo

 **Rolo69** : shutu

 **Hunkey** : it does sound a little silly Lance BUT its your emotions so it’s valid!

 **Hunkey** : I’m just....

 **Hunkey** : you do know what this means right?

 **Rolo69** : I know you didn’t ask me but I just wanna say that I know

 **Lanzulot** : what?

 **Hunkey** : maybe there’s a tiny little microscopic chance that you might…. be jelous?

 **Rolo69** : jelous

 **Lanzulot** : UHU

 **Lanzulot** : I

 **Lanzulot** : I’m not

 **Lanzulot** : excuse me?

 **Lanzulot** : Keith is dumb and emo and likes ruby over sapphire and he’s a Gryffindor!!

 **Hunkey** : Lance…

 **Lanzulot** : oh

 **Lanzulot** : oh god damn it

 **Rolo69** : [image 1](https://scontent.ftrd1-1.fna.fbcdn.net/v/t34.18173-12/28537216_1852552814816284_82170514_n.jpg?_nc_cat=110&oh=74c5bf4a2b3af26cdb84ccdfdb15c5a3&oe=5BB137D3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me big thorst for comments

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to chat, discuss or share memes come talk to me on my tumblr plxxum.tumblr.com


End file.
